


Lucky

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Love, Sanvers_af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Based on the song Lucky by Jason Mraz"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend "





	

Maggie goes out with her work colleges sometimes , drinks at bars.   
But she doesn't really see than as friends. More people she works with.   
See to Maggie friends are people that you can tell things too, that you can call up in the night if you need help. But she wouldn't tell them anything personal, or trust them to help. 

So when Alex came along Maggie thought it was a dream. She had a friend for the first time in a long time. Someone who smiles at her jokes and listened to what she's says, someone who understands her job. Someone she can sit and talk alien too. 

The first real sing that Alex was a true friend was at 3am when Maggie called her saying "what's the best way to lift a finger print so I can use it on a scanner ?" . And when Alex doesn't question it, doesn't say to call her back in the morning, but instead tells her the best way then then the easiest way with little resources. Maggie knows she has a friend. 

They have a lot in common, from bikes to leather jackets to football to ice cream flavours. So when they start dating it just gets even better, Maggie and Alex both just work.   
Mourning routine and night time cuddles become the new normal. 

Maggie stills calls up Alex when she needs help, when she's confused on a case.   
And Alex calls Maggie too, but usually for different reasons.   
"How do I get your coffee machine to turn off ?"   
"Do I put garlic in the mince meat or the spaghetti ?"   
Made her smile every time. The bad ass alien fighter couldn't cool to well and was crap at working electronics. 

Acted like best friends, constantly joking around and sharing gossip. But with added extras like cuddling and kissing, and sex. 

Alex was attractive . Always was in maggie's eyes even when they were just friends. So Maggie had to try so hard not to think of what Alex would look like under her leather jackets. 

She was a DEO agent so Maggie knew she would be fit but she didn't really know what to think.   
One night when she was home watching tv there was a woman with abs of steal called Alex. Maggie couldn't stop her mind from wondering.   
She felt so bad. Alex was her best friend she shouldn't be thinking like that. So she avoided Alex for a day, that's all she could take without speaking to her.   
So that's what friendship was like. 

When Maggie got to see her girlfriend without her shirt in for the first time she was so shocked, it was so much better than she had though.   
She had hit a jack pot, her girlfriend was ripped. All those abs and those perfect curves we currently straddling her hips, looking insercure. That's when Maggie realised she was staring "I knew you were gonna have abs but hold shit Alex you're like something out a dream. " she says running her hands across her now girlfriends stomach.

Maggie was so in love with her best friend.   
And they way Alex treated her and loved her and holy crap the way Alex looked.   
Maggie was lucky she was so in love with her best friend. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short fic as part of an Instagram challenge @sanvers_af


End file.
